


Mischief and Mayhem

by LoveThemWinchesters



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - J2, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Biker/Bar Owner!Jensen, Bottom Jared, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Language, Screenplay/Script Format, Tattoed!Jensen, Top Jensen, bottom!Jared, cop!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemWinchesters/pseuds/LoveThemWinchesters
Summary: Jared is a police officer.Jensen is his biker/bar owner husband of several years.Chaos ensues when something very important is lost.





	Mischief and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those of you who supported me with this experimental format. You know who you are! Love you much!!
> 
>  
> 
> Picture credit, not including header, goes to Pompei77 on deviantart.com.
> 
> ***Note: the formatting doesn't translate over to AO3 well at all (which I pretty much knew before I even tried). I've done my best. If anyone is interested in the original PDF with the proper formatting, just let me know. You can comment or email me. (My email is on my profile page.)

 

 

 

INT. PADALECKI-ACKLES BEDROOM – LATE EVENING (10:27pm)

A midsummer thunderstorm crackles intermittently overhead. The air outside is thick with the smell of ozone.

JARED walks into the bedroom, dark blue uniform shirt already unbuttoned and hanging open. His cell phone is set down on his nightstand. He looks tired.

JENSEN watches him from where he’s stretched out on the bed, a well-worn Harley Davidson magazine in hand, cover folded over to the page he’s reading. He’s wearing a faded pair of blue jeans, a hole in the right thigh, grease stains here and there. His wife beater leaves his arms bare where sleeves of colorful tattoos decorate his biceps and forearms, years’ worth of art telling the tale of how he’s become the man he is today, his trials and tribulations, his successes. 

> **JARED**
> 
> Not that I’m not happy to see you,
> 
>      (safely secures his firearm in the small gun safe in the nightstand, then drops his badge and handcuffs into the drawer beside it)
> 
> but I thought you were working right through until closing tonight.
> 
>      (leans over and lightly presses his lips to Jensen’s, then pulls away)
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Decided to let Johnny have the last few hours. He’s overseeing the crew and closing up on his own tonight.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> So you finally promoted him to that management position?
> 
>      (proceeds to continue undressing—undoes the button of the cuff at his right wrist, then his left)

JARED shrugs out of his shirt and tosses it over the chest at the foot of the bed. He’s left in his uniform pants and a tight, white undershirt.

JENSEN is fairly obvious as he checks out the stretch of thin material over his husband’s broad, muscled chest and the length of pants clinging to a tight ass and long, long legs. He shifts his position on the bed, blinks, and looks up at Jared.

Thunder crackles and the lights flicker. 

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Not sure yet. Call it a test run. It was quiet tonight with the storm gettin’ ready to roll in. Seemed to be a good night for it. Not much damage he can do when there’s only a quarter of the usual crowd.
> 
>      (places his magazine down on the nightstand beside him)
> 
> You look like crap.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Thanks a lot. Love you, too, babe.
> 
>      (toes out of his boots with a sigh)
> 
> Morgan was on a warpath all day today. It started when the rookie didn’t double check the safety on his sidearm. Nearly capped Johanssen in the foot down at the range first thing this morning.

JENSEN raises an eyebrow and lets out a snort.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Seriously?
> 
>      (shakes head in disbelief)
> 
> Jesus Christ, who the hell let that kid graduate from the academy, let alone onto the force? Damn friggin’ moron.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Tell me about it.
> 
>      (combs his hair out of his face with a sweep of his fingers)
> 
> And then, get this, instead of suspending him, Morgan put him out on patrol… with me. Not sure what the hell I did to deserve that. So, basically I was on babysitting duty all day.

JENSEN chuckles.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Maybe you fucked up his coffee this morning.

JARED scoffs. 

> **JARED**
> 
> How can you mess up a black coffee?
> 
>      (sputters when he realizes what he’s said)
> 
> Dude, I don’t _even_ make his coffee.
> 
> Anyway, not much else happened aside from a little scuffle on the corner of Elm and Main just before the end of our shift. Thought we were going to make it through the day without any crap. Guess not. 

JENSEN sits up at that, concern crossing his features.  

> **JENSEN**
> 
> You, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Yeah, like I said, just a scuffle. And yeah, I’m fine.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Jay…
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> It was just a _scuffle_ , Jen. Nothing we couldn’t handle, even the rookie. It wasn’t like the shit that went down last week, not even close—no guns were drawn this time. And if you don’t believe me, you can check me over after my shower. The worst you’ll find is a bruise or two. The guy had a hard time following directions is all. Now he’s got resisting arrest on top of his existing warrant.
> 
> Now let me finish gettin’ undressed so I can take a shower. I stink.

JARED peels out of his shirt and throws it into the dirty clothes hamper. He undoes his belt, then unfastens the button and lowers the zipper of his pants. They drop down to his ankles and he steps out of them.

JENSEN watches every move Jared makes. He clears his throat.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Yessir, officer.
> 
> But, just so you know, when you’re done, I’m gonna help you relieve some of that tension you’ve got goin’ on. Thinkin’ I might just take it out on that sweet ass of yours.

JENSEN laughs when he sees Jared’s step falter as he walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

JENSEN gets up and strips out of his shirt, pants, and boxer briefs. They are left in a haphazard pile on the floor beside the bed. (He’s not quite the neat freak Jared can be.) He gives himself a full body stretch now that he’s unhindered by clothing, then pulls the drawer to his nightstand open. He retrieves a half full bottle of lube and sets it out. With a quick glance toward the bathroom, he rounds the foot of the bed and pulls open Jared’s drawer. A wicked little smile plays at the corners of his lips.

The storm is now directly overhead. Another low rumble of thunder shakes the house. Lightning flashes. Thick drops of rain can now be heard hitting the window behind the bed.

* * *

JARED walks out of the bathroom, hair wet. A soft, white towel is wrapped around his waist, leaving the rest of his perfectly-toned body on display. Drops of water glisten on his bared skin. He glances at the bed. Jensen has pushed the comforter and sheets off into a pile on the floor. The only thing remaining on the bed besides the pillows is Jensen, sprawled out in all his naked glory.

JARED’s eyes travel from Jensen’s feet, up his calves and thighs, following the long, dark lines of ink that weave and twist all the way up to his hips and torso—Jared’s own body is ink-free… so far. His eyes darken when he sees Jensen’s hand wrapped around his already-flushed and heavy cock. JARED wets his lips, gaze lifting up and meeting Jensen’s lustful stare.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Get rid of the towel and c’mere, Jay.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Fuck.
> 
>      (drops towel to the floor, but doesn’t move otherwise)
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> I could be cliché and say that’s the whole point.
> 
>      (grins and winks)
> 
> C’mon, get that sexy ass over here. Stop bein’ a fuckin’ tease.

JARED climbs onto bed.

JENSEN immediately pulls Jared down into a deep and dirty kiss, fingers gripping, hands sliding down over smooth, tanned skin until they reach Jared’s ass so he can tug him down and slide their hardened cocks together.

The sounds of sighs and groans accompany the patter of rain against the window. Thunder crackles but is no longer heard by either man.

> **JARED**
> 
> Oh, god, Jen. You feel so good.
> 
>      (tilts head so Jensen can get more access to him)

JENSEN bites along the sensitive skin of Jared’s neck, sooths reddened flesh with his tongue. He rolls them so Jared is lying beneath him and he grinds down against his husband, making him gasp and moan. He slides his hands down, intertwines his fingers with Jared’s and brings them up to rest on the pillow above their heads. JARED, lost in the touch of their bodies, lets Jensen maneuver him however he wants—he trusts Jensen more than anything. JENSEN shifts so he is holding both of Jared’s wrists with only one hand.

 

JARED jumps when he feels cold steel clamp around the flesh of his left wrist. A steady _snick, snick, snick_ is heard as JENSEN squeezes the cuff closed.

> **JARED**
> 
> Jensen!
> 
>      (tries to pull his hand away, but is unable to escape Jensen’s hold)
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Shhh. Trust me.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Dude, I’ve told you, they’re _not_ sex toys.
> 
>      (continues in his attempt to pull away from Jensen, but is held firm in Jensen’s grip)

JENSEN sits up just slightly so he can look down at Jared. He maintains his hold on Jared’s wrists. JARED appears to be slightly perturbed, probably more so at being caught off guard. 

> **JENSEN**
> 
> C’mon. You know how much I’ve been wantin’ to do this. And you can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it. I know your kinks.
> 
>      (rolls his hips down again and watches as his husband’s eyes practically roll up into his head—noses down into Jared’s neck, whispers against him)
> 
> I’ll even let you return the favor sometime.
> 
>      (nibbles Jared’s earlobe)

JENSEN nearly screeches like a girl when he suddenly finds himself flipped over and thrown down to the bed, Jared settling on top of him and moving too fast for him to react. Jensen’s right hand is grasped, pulled, and maneuvered. The too familiar _snick, snick, snick_ of the cuffs is heard again. JENSEN cranes his neck up and looks toward the headboard… where their wrists are joined together by Jared’s handcuffs which are now threaded through and around the thick, wooden slats. There isn’t much room for movement. 

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Holy shit. _That_ was fuckin’ hot.
> 
>      (looks up at his bound wrist and jiggles it, then grins widely)
> 
> You do know we’re stuck together now?

JARED straddles Jensen’s hips, knees firmly planted on either side of him. He’s leaning forward to compensate for his own bound wrist. He smiles.

> **JARED**
> 
> I think you’re enjoying this way too much.
> 
> So tell me, Jen, what was your plan once you thought you could get me, a well-trained officer of the law, cuffed to my own bed?
> 
>      (smirks)

JENSEN grins back at Jared.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Well, my _plan_ was to fuck you silly and make you forget about what a crappy day you had. But first, I was going to suck your cock until you blew.
> 
>      (looks up at the cuffs again, then back to Jared)
> 
> I don’t think either of us is gonna be blowin’ the other now… unless you wanna let me go. Then I can finish what I started.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> As much as I like the sound of that, I think I’m gonna change up your plan some. I hope you don’t mind.

JENSEN shrugs.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Hey, you know me. I’m game for just about anything. Bring it on, cowboy.
> 
>      (rolls his hips)

JARED reaches over with his free hand and picks up the lube. He opens it with a flick of his thumb and looks down at Jensen. JENSEN understands and holds out his own free hand. 

> **JARED**
> 
> Get me ready.
> 
>      (puts the bottle back once he’s poured some lube over Jensen’s fingers, then shifts up on his knees to give Jensen room)

JENSEN reaches between Jared’s legs. On the way, he teases at Jared’s balls, presses against his perineum before circling Jared’s entrance. Jared reaches out with his free hand and grips the headboard. His head falls back between his shoulder blades, the sensations of Jensen’s knowing touches making him shiver. 

> **JENSEN**
> 
> So damn hot, sweetheart.
> 
>      (presses a finger into Jared’s tight heat without any warning)
> 
> Kiss me, Jay.

JARED leans down. As their mouths collide and teeth pull at lips and tongues slide together, JENSEN slips another finger into him beside the first. A soft noise escapes Jared’s mouth and JENSEN swallows it as he continues to finger fuck him.

The storm carries on in its rage outside. The lights flicker again.

JENSEN licks Jared’s mouth open, tongue dipping inside and tasting. JARED delves into the recesses of Jensen’s mouth, his own tongue tracing every surface, hungry for his husband as Jensen’s fingers sweep over his prostate. JARED sits back, breaking the kiss, breath heaving as he inadvertently causes Jensen’s fingers to sink deeper into himself. He cries out, cuffs scraping and rattling at the headboard. 

> **JARED**
> 
> Gotta… Jensen… Oh, _fuck_ … I need…
> 
>      (fingers of his right hand dig deeply into Jensen’s side as he tries to hold himself up)

Jensen’s fingers tease and twist, slip and slide inside Jared. A third pushes in, spreading Jared wide, readying him for Jensen’s thick cock

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Like that, Jay? Just a little more.
> 
>      (nudges Jared’s prostate again causing Jared’s muscles to clench tighter around his fingers—Jared moans)
> 
> Singing like a goddamn canary for me, aren’t you?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Stop talking and fucking fuck me already. _Please_.

JENSEN grins over the fact that Jared is already begging. He makes a final sweep of his fingers, then pulls them out.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Yeah, okay. Just…
> 
>      (grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and finds that he can’t slick himself up on his own)
> 
> Jay, gonna need some help here.

JARED holds out his hand, fingers trembling with his need, and lets Jensen squeeze a small puddle of lubricant onto his palm. JENSEN closes the lid and blindly sets the bottle aside where it misses the nightstand and falls to the floor with a dull plastic thump.

JARED reaches down and curls his long fingers around Jensen’s cock. He slides his hand up, down, up, down, squeezing and twisting, thumbing the crown. JENSEN curses, hips thrusting up seeking _more_.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Keep doin’ that,
> 
>      (breathes deeply and groans)
> 
> we ain’t gonna get any further.

JARED lets go and wipes his hand off on the sheet below them. He leans down to give Jensen one more kiss before sitting up again and positioning himself over Jensen’s cock. JENSEN lines himself up with Jared’s slick entrance and growls when his husband sinks down onto him. JARED lets out a sigh as if he’s been waiting for this his whole life. The cuffs at the headboard rattle again. Jensen’s wrist is pulled tight as Jared pulls against the unrelenting metal again.

The lights flicker once more, this time going out completely, then coming back on a second or two later.

JARED quickly settles into a relentless pace, ass slapping down against Jensen’s thighs as Jensen thrusts up into him with sure and steady strokes. Jared’s swollen cock bobs between them, precome drooling from its tip. The fingers of Jensen’s free hand dig into Jared’s side, thumb sweeping over the cut of his hipbone. 

> **JARED**
> 
> Harder, Jen. _Fuck_. So close. Love the way you feel inside me.
> 
>      (pants heavily, trying to catch his breath in between each thrust of Jensen’s cock)

JENSEN pounds into Jared harder, filling the room with the pornographic sound of skin slapping against skin. His rhythm starts to falter as he nears his peak.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Love the way you look riding my cock.
> 
>      (left hand moves to Jared’s flushed cock and grasps it causing Jared to buck against him)
> 
> Let’s do this, sweetheart. I wanna see you come on my cock. Wanna feel you.

JARED lets himself go. His body stiffens. His back bows as every muscle, from his jaw to his toes, tightens. He cries out as his release pulses over Jensen’s abdomen and chest; it rocks his body, his soul. JENSEN comes at the first clenches of muscle around his cock, his moans rivaling Jared’s in volume. JARED falls down, lax, against Jensen’s messy chest. Their hands, Jared’s left, Jensen’s right, pull and strain against each other where they’re bound.

Lightning streaks across the sky. A loud clap of thunder follows, booming overhead. Both men jump, arms tightening around one another instinctively.

The lights go out. They don’t come back on this time.

JENSEN, breathing heavily, lets out a chuckle. 

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Well, I guess that’s one way to go out with a bang.

JARED giggles, completely fucked out, and nuzzles in closer to Jensen.

> **JARED**
> 
> We gotta get these cuffs off. I don’t think I can feel my hand anymore.
> 
>      (moves bound wrist causing the cuffs to rattle)
> 
> Please tell me you remembered to get the key when you came up with this insane plan of yours. 
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Yeah, but you’re gonna have to get off me first.
> 
>      (prods at Jared’s prone form)
> 
> Scoot. It’s under my pillow.

JARED groans in protest, but does as he’s told. JENSEN shifts around in the dark, hand sliding under his pillow feeling for the small key he stole off Jared’s key ring earlier. 

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Shit, where the hell is—

The sound of something small and metallic is heard hitting the floor behind the bed.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Fuck.

JARED sits up, concerned at the noise he just heard.

> **JARED**
> 
> Jen—?
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Yeah, just give me a sec.

JENSEN twists and rolls onto his side, free hand pushing in between the headboard and the mattress to reach down to the floor—it’s not easy with the way they’re cuffed together. He blindly feels around the hardwood.

> **JARED**
> 
> Find it?
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Working on it.

JENSEN grunts, his arm being squashed uncomfortably between the mattress and the unforgiving wood of the headboard as he searches. His right hand is tugging at the cuffs making Jared grimace from the pull.

Another metallic sound, then the echo of metal falling against metal.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Fuck. Fuck _fuck_ fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Um, Jen. Should I even ask?
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> …
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> _Jensen_.

JENSEN curses as he pulls his arm back up.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> You’re not gonna like it.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> The key, Jen. Where’s the damn key? Did you _lose_ it?
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Maybe. Yeah.
> 
>      (lies back and rests his arm over his face—hardly holds back his laugh)
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Jensen! Are you laughing?
> 
>      (cuffs rattle)
> 
> That was the _only_ key I had! We’re stuck without it.

JARED turns and pushes his arm down behind the mattress to the floor. He feels around, fingers tripping over the edges of the heater vent… where the key has just fallen down, unreachable. He closes his eyes, tries to control the first signs of panic. 

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Jay, calm down. And get your damn arm outta there before you hurt yourself.

JARED pulls his arm back. He pokes Jensen in the middle of the chest with his index finger. His aim is off because it’s dark and he can’t see much except for shadows. 

> **JARED**
> 
> Don’t tell me to calm down. This is all your fault. If you hadn’t—
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Hey!
> 
>      (grabs Jared’s hand)
> 
> You’re the one who took it upon himself to cuff _me_ to _you_. It’s not _all_ my fault.
> 
>      (snickers)
> 
> Never mind that you sure as hell looked like you were enjoying yourself less than five minutes ago, so don’t go giving me crap. Not like we were goin’ anywhere tonight anyway.

JARED yanks his hand out of Jensen’s grip. The bitch face can be felt in the air even if it’s not seen.

Several minutes pass in silence. JENSEN rolls to his side to face Jared.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Jay?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> What?
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> C’mon, you gotta admit, it’s kind of funny. I mean, who does something like this but us?

The sound of Jared’s hand smacking Jensen resonates in the dark of the room. Jensen’s burst of laughter is loud. Jared’s laugh soon follows.

* * *

> **JENSEN**
> 
> I have to pee.

JARED groans.

> **JARED**
> 
> Too bad. Deal with it.
> 
>      (shifts to lie on his back, arm still held up over his head—the links of the cuffs rattle with his movement)
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Can’t you pick the lock or something? Didn’t they teach you anything useful at that academy of yours?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Hey, you’re the big, bad-boy biker who’s had a record since he was like seventeen. You know how to hotwire a car amongst a few other things... like B&E. I’d think lock picking would more likely be on your résumé than mine.

JENSEN scoffs.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> You wound me, Jay.
> 
> And you're off by a year. I was sixteen, sweetheart. You’d think an _officer of the law_ would have his facts straight.
> 
>      (grins even if Jared can't see him)
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Oh, that's something to brag about.
> 
> So?

JENSEN let's it go. He knows Jared is okay with his past. That was all sorted out long before their marriage vows were spoken. JARED is just minorly irritated right now.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> No, I don’t happen to have a bobby pin or a paperclip conveniently lying around at the moment. Do you?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> No. I’d check my pockets, but, you know... I’m _naked_ and _cuffed_ to my bed.

* * *

> **JENSEN**
> 
> I still have to pee.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Then use the coffee cup I saw sitting on your nightstand earlier.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Seriously?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Next time, listen to me when I tell you these
> 
>      (shakes his bound wrist making the cuffs jangle against the wood)
> 
> aren’t _toys_.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Fine. It’s your mug anyway.

Jared lets out a frustrated sigh.

> **JARED**
> 
> Just kill me now.

The rain continues to hit the window behind the bed. It’s lighter now, the storm moving off to the east.

* * *

JENSEN slides his hand up the back of Jared’s thigh, fingers grazing the crack of his ass. Lightning flares outside and Jensen is gifted with the sight of Jared’s perfect silhouette. JARED rolls away and swats out at him. 

> **JARED**
> 
> Dude, no more sex until we get out of this.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> What else are we gonna do in the dark? We’re already in bed, naked. I’m still horny, Jay. C’mon.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> You’ve got a free hand. Use it.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> So cruel. But if you insist.

JENSEN grins to himself and goes to reach for the lube. He frowns when he remembers it falling to the floor. He bangs his head back against the headboard in frustration. So much for getting Jared back in the mood by jacking himself off in front of him. Even if he can’t see anything, Jensen could make enough noise to get Jared hard and wanting again. He sighs and drums his fingers against his thigh, boredom quickly settling in.

* * *

> **JARED**
> 
> You’re an idiot.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Thanks. Love you, too.

* * *

The mattress bounces and shakes as JENSEN tries to get comfortable. He tosses and turns, but can’t get settled with his hand bound to the headboard. The skin of his wrist is pinched and his hand prickles from lack of blood flow.

JARED reaches out and catches hold of Jensen, stopping his movements. 

> **JARED**
> 
> Stop.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> I can’t.

JARED shifts on the bed, rolls to his left side facing Jensen and wraps his right arm around Jensen’s middle, head resting on his chest.

JENSEN sighs and settles.

> **JARED**
> 
> Better?
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Much.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> You always were a cuddler.
> 
>      (grins)
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Shut up.

* * *

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Someday in the future, we’re gonna look back at this and laugh. 

JARED pinches Jensen’s nipple, hard.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Ow! What the hell?
> 
>      (rubs at his throbbing nipple)
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Hey, I gotta give myself something to laugh about. Although, you peeing in a cup was rather funny.
> 
>      (snorts a laugh)
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> You suck.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> I don’t see any sucking going on tonight. Sorry, babe. But... I do have a free hand I can make use of.

Jared’s hand creeps low over Jensen’s stomach, brushing over his happy trail. His fingertips slip through wiry hairs until he reaches Jensen’s soft cock. Jensen’s breath hitches. JARED turns his head and soothes Jensen’s sore nipple with his tongue. JENSEN lets out a low groan; his cock stirs to life.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Jay...
> 
>      (hips twitch at Jared’s touches—his breath hitches)
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Just close your eyes and let me.

* * *

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Jay, you still awake?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Any ideas on how to get out of this? ‘Cause I got nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Still thinking. I’ll let you know when I come up with something.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Maybe we should call Jeff.

Jensen’s suggestion has Jared waking up fully. JARED sits up and stares in Jensen’s direction. He can’t see his face, read his expression like he normally can. The storm is long gone, but the lights are still out.

> **JARED**
> 
> We are _naked_ , Jensen. The blankets are on the floor where we can’t reach them and just ... _no_. There’s no way I’m calling him. No. Anyway, the front door’s locked and the alarm is set.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> You know there’s spare key under the gnome, and we can give him the alarm code.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> No.

Jared lies back down and rolls over, facing away from Jensen. Silence falls over the room. 

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Jay?

The quietude is heavy. Jared doesn’t answer.  

> **JENSEN**
> 
> C’mon, Jay. Look, if you really want to hear it, I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I started this whole damn mess. But it’s gonna be all right. You’ll see.

A soft snore is his only reply.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Okay. Right. Get some sleep, Jay. We’ll figure it out in the morning.
> 
>      (leans down and places a kiss to Jared’s temple)

* * *

INT. PADALECKI-ACKLES BEDROOM – MORNING

 

> **JARED**
> 
> Jen? 

The lights have come back on, but it’s early morning now. JENSEN moves around, waking slowly. He’s lying on his stomach, and Jared can’t help but let his gaze linger on his husband’s body. Jensen groans and stretches, wrist still bound above his head. For a second he pulls at it, forgetting. Jared reaches up to stop him from yanking harder, possibly hurting one of them.

JENSEN slowly blinks his eyes open and looks over at Jared.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Hmmm...? What was that, you got me coffee?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> No coffee, Jen. It’s kind of out of reach right now.
> 
> I think I’m gonna call Morgan.

JENSEN sits up, completely awake now.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> Yeah?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> I can’t think of anything else aside from taking the bed apart and I don’t think we have the ability to do that, not without tools anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Shit.
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Pretty much.

* * *

The front door can be heard opening then closing. Several digital beeps chirp out loud from the alarm keypad as it’s disarmed. Then booted feet move over hardwood floors, moving from the front of the house toward the master bedroom.

> **MORGAN**
> 
> Padalecki?

JARED groans. Both men move to cover themselves as best they can with their pillows.

> **JARED**
> 
> Yeah, Cap. Still here.

A snicker is heard before the bedroom door is opened and Jared’s boss (and long-time friend) is standing there, brow raised and wide grin on his face. Morgan shakes his head.

> **MORGAN**
> 
> Well, damn, boys. Got yourselves in quite the mess, haven’t you? Jay, you’re lucky I’ve known you since you were a kid, ‘cause, holy hell, this is almost too much.
> 
>      (chuckles)
> 
> Jensen, I’d like to say it’s nice to see you, but well... I think I’m seein’ a little too much of you right now, both of you.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Hey there, Jeff.
> 
>      (grins, not at all embarrassed by the show of skin he’s giving Jeff)
> 
> How’s it goin’?
> 
>  
> 
> **MORGAN**
> 
> Better than the two of you from the look of things.
> 
>      (doesn’t hide the fact that he’s still smiling)
> 
> So, I suppose I should put you both out of your misery.
> 
>      (reaches into his pocket, then tosses something small across the room where it lands next to Jared on the bed: a master key)
> 
> Now, I’m gonna head downtown. I don’t want to hear a peep about this again, _ever_.
> 
>      (turns to leave, but stops)
> 
> Oh, and guys?
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED** / **JENSEN**
> 
> Yeah?

MORGAN glances at where Jared’s and Jensen’s hands are cuffed to the bed, then to both men.

> **MORGAN**
> 
> From the way you two are cuffed, I’m thinkin’ you both had a hand in this.
> 
>      (gives a stern look at Jared)
> 
> They’re _not_ toys. Best you remember that.
> 
> And Padalecki?

JARED swallows, tenses.

> **JARED**
> 
> Sir?
> 
>  
> 
> **MORGAN**
> 
> Stop putting goddamned sugar in my coffee!

MORGAN turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. His laugh can be heard all the way out the front door. JARED flushes from embarrassment. JENSEN snickers, then guffaws.

> **JARED**
> 
> I really, really hate you right now.
> 
>      (grabs the key and proceeds to unlock the cuffs, starting with Jensen’s side first)
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> But you soooo love me.
> 
>      (yanks Jared down the bed as soon as he’s freed, then covers him all over in wet, sloppy kisses)

Ticklish, JARED presses his teeth into his lower lip in an attempt to suppress his laughter.

> **JARED**
> 
> Yeah, I suppose I do. But you’re still a pain in the ass.
> 
>      (smacks Jensen on the bare ass and grins when Jensen groans)

Jensen looks up, the green of his eyes almost lost to the black of his pupils.

> **JENSEN**
> 
> More like _your_ ass.
> 
>      (winks)

JARED smiles.

> **JARED**
> 
> Speaking of… I think I’m ready for another round. And then a blow job, you know, like the one you had planned. And after that, you’re on laundry duty for a week.
> 
>  
> 
> **JENSEN**
> 
> Anything you want, sweetheart. Now c’mere and let me do dirty things to you.
> 
>      (growls and playfully bites at Jared’s neck and shoulder, fingers digging into Jared’s sides making him laugh and squirm)
> 
> I promise to leave the cuffs alone… at least until we get a spare key.
> 
>      (smiles into Jared’s neck)
> 
>  
> 
> **JARED**
> 
> Oh, god. You really are insane.
> 
>      (Jared chuckles)
> 
> Fine. I’ll think about it because, yeah, it was pretty hot. You in _my_ cuffs… My own personal bad boy.
> 
> Now c’mere and show me how bad you can be.

 

 

 

~ The End ~


End file.
